


HLVRAI One-Shot Collection

by GilfGman (Belzah), RedBloodRebel



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Frenrelatta, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Smut, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belzah/pseuds/GilfGman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodRebel/pseuds/RedBloodRebel
Summary: A collection of Hlvrai oneshots written by a couple of friends! Please read warnings at the beginnings of each story, stay safe! Thank you for the interest!
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 34





	1. Naughty boys get what they deserve

**Author's Note:**

> TW: B*OOD, VIOLENCE, K*IFE PLAY, NON-CON
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe! 
> 
> Chapter one is written by RedBloodRebel

It had been only about 2 hours since he'd seen this man dead, by his own hands no less. He didn't imagine that in only the amount of time it takes him to shop for his groceries, the same man he had just snapped the neck of would be under his heal, grinning up at him and breathing out a sickening chuckle that made Gordon grind his heal further into the mans groin. 

"Fuck! W-warn me, next time.." Benrey breathed. His breath was ragged from running from the man that was hunting him. He didn't mind the chase. He was doing it for Gordon's sake, anyway. It was exhilarating. It made his heart pound in his ears and his throat burn from heaving for air, and laughing. He couldn't help laughing. This was all for Gordon's sick fantasies anyway. It didn't matter what Benrey thought of the ordeal, only what he showed, and what he said. 

Gordon stomped down harder, growling with a dominating intent clear on his face. "Shut up! This has been going on for long enough already! Im done!" He snarled, twisting his sole down onto the mans dick. 

"Nn.. y-you're instigating.. sssomething here, feetman.." Benrey teased, bearing his teeth in a wicked grin up toward the larger man. "You want me dead.. and you want to do it with your hands. Intimately,, like I was your.. your doll,, bro." He snickered. Gordon dropped to one knee at that, one heel still firmly planted on the mans groin, the other to his side. He rough hand gripped his jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. 

"You are my doll.." Gordon's tone shifted to something a bit more sinister, a familiar twinge that Benrey knew all too well. Gordon watched Benrey's face twitch, just barely noticeable. He knew what Gordon had planned and he was excited, but somewhat terrified. "And I'll play with you as I choose." At that he hoised Benrey roughly off the hard linoleum floor by his shirt collar. He didn't have his vest, he didn't have his helmet, or his boots.. he was defenseless and offenseless, completely at the mercy of Gordon Freeman himself. 

"Fuck!!" Benrey yelped as he was slammed face first into the parallel wall, then pressed against it by a hand gripping the back of his neck. 

"And I think I'll make you my plaything for the rest of the night.." He growled then swallowed, moving forward to nip at Benrey's shoulder then neck then ear, pinning him to the wall with his weight as he reached around the front of him to undo his belt. With a couple of satisfying clicks the belt came loose, sliding out of the loops on Benrey's jeans and found its way around his throat. Gordon was careful to tighten it.. as far as it could possibly go, leaving Benrey breathless and making his head go foggy from lack of oxygen. "Oh no, you're pathetic for me already?" Gordon whined into his ear in a mocking tone. 

Benrey was seeing stars. The force of the initial yank of his constrictor knocking the breath out of him, followed by the locking of the belt in place keeping the air out of him. His head was quickly going cloudy as he felt Gordon grab him by the new collar and pull him backwards, sweeping his feet out from under him. He could feel the lack of air crushing his lungs but all he could do was drool and stumble backwards as to try to keep himself conscious, his dick being real curious as to where this was going. He let out a whine if discomfort followed by a pitiful chuckle and a cheeky grin. 

Gordon yanked the smaller man into a separate room, lit by only one window on the south wall, the moonlight casting on about a third of the room. He carelessly tossed the man on his ass on a vintage velvet sofa that was positioned in the center of the room. Gordon had planned for this, he knew the circumstances that would lead up to this and he made a plan and he acted on it, he knew. 

Benrey landed with a thud, the sofa making an awful squeal as the metal legs slid along the now polished wooden floor. He couldn't really get a good look around as with the belt around his neck now blurring his vision, his eyes rolling back into his head and his dick throbbing painfully in his pants, neglected. He looked up to his captor, tears sliding down his face from his strained eyes. His face was completely red. 

"Oh baby, don't cry~" Gordon cooed mockingly. He took a few agonizingly slow steps forward, the click of his dress shoes filling the silence like white noise. White noise that pounded in the back of Benrey's ears, along with the rushing of blood. He watched attentively as Gordon, with the most grace he'd ever seen from this man, kneeled down between Benrey's legs. He followed his eyes as they trailed up his body.. From the trobbing, twitching tent in his jeans to the heaving of his chest, to the hands gently grasping the belt around his throat.. to the pleading blue and gold eyes, staring back at him. Pleading to be shown no mercy. And Gordon, thankfully was already planning on that.

Gordon placed a single hand on Benreys thigh. The warmth of his broad sweaty palm seeping into his bones like a radiator, making him press into the touch. He never dropped eye contact. Those radioactive emeralds were unforgiving, unyielding as they pierced into the younger man's consciousness. He wasn’t all there at the moment but he was about to be. 

He reached up quickly to undo his pants, sliding the zipper down too quickly to let Benrey react, then ripped his pants and boxers down without a second thought, leaving them around his ankles. "Well.." was all he said. He sounded cold and judging, just the sound of it making Benrey squirm. The cold air of the room making him press his thighs together subconsciously, but Gordon reached forward and forcefully pressed them apart again, holding them there until Benrey understood and kept them there himself. 

Benreys mind was racing, now with attempts at predicting what he should expect from this encounter. Was he just going to get a blow job or a hand job, was he gonna get fucked? All with the belt around his throat still? He couldn't know,  
Gordon was too far in his own world at the moment, the world he suppressed for fear of it getting to far out of control, but that didn't matter now. Gordon knew Benrey couldn't die, and he had some sick sick plans for this man. 

Benrey watched, his mind on the edge of unconsciousness, as Gordon spit in his hand then started working on Benrey's already dripping cock. "Aah~" his moan cut through the silence of the room comfortably landing on Gordon's ears, enticing a sick grin out of the older man. "You're being... surprisingly.. s-sweet.." he said through heavy breaths, staring back into his captors eyes. He felt like challenging him a bit and being a brat. He would unfortunately regret that decision. 

Gordon sat back suddenly and reached for something below his waist. Benrey couldn't see with his fading vision, but it made him shiver with guilty anticipation, craving for something bad to happen from this. He let out a gasp as the shine of a hunters blade caught his eye. 

"G-Gordon… w-what..?" He breathed desperately, starting to shake as fear and shameful arousal seeped into him. "..knife..?" He asked softly. Gordon chuckled, a chill running down Benreys spine at the sound. Truly merciless, not even giving Benrey a hint of romantic sexual tension anymore. Just pure, reckless, greedy desire. He wanted to make Benrey hurt, really damage him long term. Or maybe.. even kill him here, in the middle of nowhere where nobody would find him. It made Benreys dick twitch again. He let out a hot breath. 

Gordon just nodded and removed the hilt off of his belt. He covered the blade back up then grabbed it by the cover. He made one quick motion and pressed the hilt to Benrey's entrance. 

"Ah!! W-wait.." Benrey gasped for breath, now wishing he could protest. Gordon shook his head then reached up and grabbed Benrey's jaw hard, forcing him to look him in the eye. 

"I told you, you're my toy. I'm doing what I want to you tonight." He snarled. His eyes were cold and vengeful, squinting just a bit with effort as he pressed the hilt into Benreys virgin entrance. 

Benrey threw his head back, out of Gordon's grip, hitting it on the back of the couch with a thud and moaned. Loud and shameless, ending with a soft sob. "F-fuck ow… Gordon..." he complained. To that Gordon immediately picked up the pace, making Benrey cry out in pain. "Nnngh!! Uugh! Fuck!!" He felt tears prick at his eyes, swallowing painfully under the tight constraints around his neck. "P-please.. Gordon it hurts…" he cried. 

Gordon only grinned wider at the complains. "Itll go away.. shh…" he chuckled and continued harder, quickening his pace even more. Benrey's curses and cries increased, starting to make Gordon hard. "God you're so fucking disgusting~" he groaned, leaning forward to quickly undo the belt, replacing it with his own hand. "Scream whore." He said as more of a command then request. The tears rolling down Benreys face were so rewarding, he definitely deserved everything he was getting right now. What with everything he had done to Gordon before, almost getting him killed, removing his hand and then attacking them on Xen. 

Gordon was reveling in this. Every single moan, gasping, sob, every scrunch of Benreys red, tear soaked face, every second Benrey was submissive and doing what he was told. He wanted to praise him but that wasn't the game he was playing right now. Benrey was moaning and gagging against his fingers, Gordon having moved the hand around his throat up to his mouth, pressing two fingers back into the back of his throat. His choking was so cute. 

Benrey did his best not to bite down but his jaw was threatening to, with all the stimulation he was receiving, his muscles were clenching painfully and his claws were digging into the velvet cushions, trying to distract from the pain and the precum rolling down his shaft. He was ashamed to be into this, to be getting off on the hilt of Gordon's knife. It was shameful and disgusting, but he deserved it. 

Gordon stopped suddenly. Benrey looked down to him, sweaty and shaky and still panting, trying to catch his breath still. Then he screamed. Gordon chuckled as he dug his blade into the helpless mans entrance and started fucking him with the cold sharp steel. With every movement, blood was pouring down Gordon's arm, dripping off his elbow and splashing onto the ground between his knees. 

"Don't moooove~ you'll just make it worse for yourself~" Gordon cooed, digging the blade in up to the hilt, then scraping it in a circle. There was hardly any resistance, the blade was so sharp. 

"F-fuck!! Aahhh~!!" Benrey yelled and moved to grip Gordon's wrist of the hand close to his mouth. "P-please fuck!! Stop!" He was sobbing, but still fucking hard. And close, even worse. He was twitching and panting and sobbing, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, tears rolling down his face. He was starting to get light headed from blood loss. 

Gordon continued, moving to grip Benreys throat again, this time hard enough to strangle him. The sound of him choking was soft but gratifying, the quiet compared to his moans and cries previously was music to Gordons ears. 

Benrey was starting to black out, the pressure around his windpipe causing his vision to swim and his ears to rush with blood again. He pleaded with Gordon softly, but not loud enough to make a difference. He could feel himself slipping, and at the same time as the moment he fell, he came, all over Gordon's hand and his knife. The crude liquid sliding down the blade and mixing with his blood on the floor.

At this Gordon slowed his motions to a stop. He paused for just a moment to revel in his work, releasing Benrey's throat and watching his head loll to the side. He removed his blade, placing it to his side on the ground. "Shit.." he panted, running his now blood covered hand through his messy, sweat soaked hair. The blood dripping from the man in front of him had soaked into the velvet and pooled under the couch, and between his knees, soaking into his pants. He let out a satisfied and rocked himself forward then back onto his heels and stood. He eyed over his prey and smiled then cleaned off his hands on his shirt. He spun on his toes and moved to leave. "See you in a few hours, friend." He chuckled, the sound echoing through the now silent room, except for the sick dripping of blood on wood. Then the click of a door latch and the click of dress shoe heels on linoleum.


	2. Dream bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream about some cute frenrelatta cnc, enjoy! Sorry its so short, might make something more formal if its liked -Redbloodrebel

Frenrelatta bondage dream: 

I was Tommy, I was just waking up and I didn't know where I was or how I got there but i was sat up against a pile of pillows in the middle of the bed. I tried to sit up but when I tried to flex my arms to move myself I found out they were tied behind my back, from the middle of my upper arms to my wrists, there was no way i was getting out. I looked around the room breifly then down at myself then realized I was butt naked and moved my legs to cover myself. Then there was a chuckle from the other side of the room. I moved quickly to look but all of a sudden I was pulled backwards to look my best friend Benrey in the face then I twitched as I felt hands on my thighs. Benrey replaced the pillows behind me and held me by the hair as I felt my legs gently forced apart. My eyes rolling back as I felt a mouth on my cock, warm and wet, followed by the feeling of silky curly hair against my thighs and stomach. Benrey was humming something like "keep looking at me" but my eyes were unfocused and hazy, staring at the silhouette of his face as my head was fogged out by lust. He tapped my face a few times to make sure I was paying attention and I tried my best to as I started to buck into the feeling around my hips, chasing my release. I was breathing soft moans, getting little smiles and coos from Benrey as he stroked my chest. I rapidly felt my muscles start to shake, biting my lip hard, closing my eyes and clamping my thighs around what I assumed to be Gordon at this point 's head as I came, earing a soft groan from the man at my hips. Then I was being kissed and Benrey was grinding into my back and coming, hot and slick and for sure staining the sheets. Then I was released and my head was pushed up to watch Gordon pull off my head, drool and cum sliding down his chin, a soft grin on his face. 

And then I woke up 😌


End file.
